Vampire Love
by bluebaby
Summary: Read the introduction, rated M for language and later sexual encounters
1. Introduction

This story is called vampire love. I do not have a beta so please bear with me. I haven't written in a long time and don't really know how long this story is going to be. But here's the introduction.

This isn't really a traditional Harry Draco fanfiction. There's a bit of abuse but not much and its not lets jump in bed together and shag our brains out either. Draco knows he's a vampire, Harry doesn't. And Draco "rescues" Harry after his change.

I'm not very good with summaries and such but I hope this helps you to understand what this story can be. I hope to have the first chapter up in a couple of hours.


	2. The Begining

Vampire Love

Chapter 1: The Begining

It was late July, the day before Harry's 17th birthday. Harry sat alone in his room; he'd just finished his chores for the day and luckily had done so without seeing his Uncle. It was his lucky day, tomorrow was his birthday and he'd wake up not in pain for the first time in a long time. Every year when he came home from school his uncle would try and beat the magic out of him, unsurprisingly it never worked. And unfortunately Harry had grown accustomed to these beatings.

Although he had taken care of Voldamort in October, Dumbledore had insisted that he stay with his "family" until he was 17 or could be sure most of Voldies followers were gone. He hated it here, made to act as a slave. He couldn't wait to leave.

Harry decided that as long as there was a bit of peace he would get to work on his homework, after all there was only a couple weeks until the September term started. He sat down getting is homework out from underneath the floor board.

HPHPHPHPHP

Dinner had gone by smoothly enough. As usual Harry was forced to cook, but received very little of the food.

It was 11:55, "5 more minutes and I'll be free, free to leave; and free to teach them a lesson, show them who I really am. What I can do."

Harry began gathering his things reading for his departure. 11:59. Harry held his breath , then suddenly let out a piercing scream. It felt as if his entire body was on fire. He felt his skin ripping, tearing. He heard his bones grinding and cracking.

He could no longer hold on, and as he drifted into unconsciousness he felt cold arms encircling him and the veil of darkness drift over him.

* * *

**Malfoy Manner**

"But father, I don't want him to be my mate!" Draco almost whined to his amused father.

"You really have no choice, we's talked about this before." They had indeed, ever since he was 11 and started at Hogwarts.

"But this is for real now, in a few hours he'll turn 17 and come into his inheritance."

"and we'll go get him"

"father he hates me!" this was Draco's reason, how could he ever make Harry see.

"Did you ever think that had something to do with the way you've treated hom the past 5 years?" Lucius knew his son's response, they had had this argument 4 times a year, every year since Draco first went to Hogwarts.

"he rejected my friendship, he'll most definitely reject our bond!"

"he can't, you'll both die. You must make him understand. Explain things to him."

"he's stubborn enough to kill himself if it would mean killing me in the process." Draco said this with hurt in his voice.

Since that day in Madam Malkins, Draco knew that Harry was his mate, and that he could not live without him.

Draco was born a vampire, a fact only 2 people outside the family knew. Both Draco's parents were vampires, his father born one and his mother later turned by her mate. Draco's family were not the stereotypical vampires born of muggle nightmares. They could go out in the sun without protection. Garlic, holy water, and crosses had no effect on them, and they did not drink from any random person in the street. They could only drink from their soul mate, the other half of them. Until a mate was found and bonded to, the vampire would drink only pig's blood, and on occasion their mother's blood. Draco had stopped drinking from his mother at age 11, when he had found his Harry.

And since that first day on the steps of Hogwarts, Draco has been terrified of Harry's 17th Birthday.


	3. You're a what?

Ok so this is the fastest update I've ever done, but I'm home sick, so I figured why not. Lol. This chapter is supposed to be more informative so it might be a little dry, but I hope you all like it.

I also forgot the disclosure in the last chapter now, so here it is:

**I do not own any of the characters, just the story lines; everything else is JK Rowling's!!**

Chapter 2: You're a what?

Harry woke up feeling more comfortable than usual. For once he was warm, and his back didn't hurt. He didn't hear anyone yelling his name, or banging on his door demanding he make breakfast. This truly was a glorious birthday, if he was lucky; they had decided to go out for breakfast.

Harry rolled over wrapping his arms around a warm body…wait a warm body?! Harry grew suddenly stiff, he heard a low chuckle.

"Good morning" said a silky but familiar voice.

Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy's face staring down at him. He jumped back and pushed himself against the head of the bed. "Why?"

Draco chuckled again "why what?"

"Stop laughing at me!" Harry blushed and looked around him. He was in a large canopy bed at the center of the room between two large windows. The walls were a deep green and the curtains a brilliant gold. There were four doors in the room; he assumed one was the exit, but which one?

"I'm sorry" Draco saw the look in Harry's eyes "please don't run, you're not in any danger, no one here is going to hurt you."

"And how exactly do I know that?!" Harry looked around again trying to think of which door would be the most likely to help him. "Last I knew you entire family followed Voledmort, and I'm the one who killed him."

Draco was a little hurt, how could Harry think he would choose that monster over his mate. "You just have to trust me, I'll explain everything."

Harry glared at Draco, but admittedly didn't feel Draco was lying to him. "Ok…then explain."

"It's a little complicated, there are things that might not sit well with you, but I need you to promise to let me finish. You can ask questions, but just let me finish before you run away."

"Just spit it out Malfoy!"

Draco flinched "well last night you turned 17, and came into your inheritance. Has Dumbledore ever told you anything about what your parents were?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it would help me to know what you do and don't know about yourself."

Harry felt ashamed; he knew Draco was only trying to help him. "He just told me that my father was a wizard and that my mother was muggle born."

Draco gasped, "Is that really all he told you? There is so much more to it than that. James Potter wasn't just a wizard, he was a pre blood wizard; and your mother was hardly a muggle born. Lily Potter is the reason you're sitting here right now, and I don't just mean because she saved you 17 years ago."

"What'd you mean? My aunt Petunia, her sister is a muggle."

"No, she's a squib. The Evan's are the oldest of our kind. Your mother was the first witch in a long line of squibs, however she was also the recipient of a gene that had lain dormant; your mother was a vampire."

Harry sat back, an unreadable look on his face "So you're saying what happened to me last night….I became a vampire?"

Here Draco smiled, "not exactly, only a dominant vampire fully changes on their 17th birthday, if they haven't already changed when they were first born. Usually the only vampires that go through a change on their 17th birthday are submissive. It's kind of what I have to explain to you."

"So I'm a submissive, what exactly does that mean?"

"Let me start from the beginning, I had this all planned out in my head, but it just didn't come out right." He chuckled again, Harry smiled, he liked it when Draco laughed. "What they taught us about vampires in school wasn't exactly the whole truth; the truth is a majority of the wizarding population has no idea about vampires."

Harry interrupted, "and you do?"

"Well yes" he scratched his head "I'm a vampire, I was born one."

"YOURE A WHAT?"

"There's no need to yell Harry, it won't change anything." He moved closer to Harry trying to calm him down. "I was born a vampire, yelling wont set back time. But what I was trying to tell you was that you're either born a vampire or the gene lays dormant until you're 17th birthday, or until the gene senses your mate is among the world."

"What's this mate thing?" Harry was still trying to calm himself down.

"Well vampires are similar to veela in the sense that we mate for life. There's only one mate for us in the entire world, without that mate they'll both die, but this is only if they know each other and have rejected their bond."

Harry remained unusually quiet; Draco was worried that this may be too much. "Is this too much for you, would you like a break?"

Harry looked up and noticed that Draco was a lot closer than he was before "no, if we don't get it all out now, I'll never want to hear it."

Draco smiled "are you starting to understand why you're here though?"

"Not really…."

"Well you see the dominant vampire can feel when there submissive is near, even before they've gone through the change. And when they finally go through the change they feel what their mate is going through. It'll always be like that because of the bond."

"But what is the bond?"

"Its many things, the bond goes through a series of changes, the first is friendship or sibling ship, and then as the relationship grows so does the bond, it eventually will become sexual."

"How long have you know?"

"Known that I was a vampire? My while life, it was never kept a secret from me."

Harry starred him straight in the eyes "no, that I was your mate?"

Draco felt embarrassed to be sharing this part, but knew he had to "I've known since the first day I met you in Madam Malkin's"

"How come you never told me?" He was angry the tone evident in his voice. "You could've told me at anytime! I'm tired of people keeping things from me!"

"And would you have believed me? The day I offered you my friendship was me trying to tell you." Draco could feel the hurt Harry felt, it was part of their bond, and he felt bad knowing he was the one to cause that pain.

"BULL! You could've told me at anytime!" Draco reached out trying to comfort him. But Harry only pushed him away "no! You could've told me." A tear slid down his face, Draco wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, yes, I could've told you, but the fact remains that after I had been so awful would you have believed me?"

"I guess not, but still..."

"Ok, well I have a book you can read, it'll tell you all about what we are, but first I think you should take a shower."

Harry looked down at himself and saw what Draco meant, he was a little filthy; he hadn't really had a proper bath since he left Hogwarts.


	4. hows this going to work

I'd like to apologize for the major delay in updating, it's my senior year of high school and time just seemed to run away from me. I should be updating more frequently as graduation is in June and I'm not moving for a couple months. So again sorry, and I hope you enjoy the update.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTER, ONLY THE STORY LINE. EVERYTHING ELSE IS J.K. ROWLINGS**

Chapter 3: So how is this going to work?

Draco led Harry through one of the doors into a bathroom that would rival the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. There was a large walk in, stand alone shower in one corner, a toilet closet in the other, and a vanity sink in the third corner of the room with yet another door next to it. However there was a swimming pool sized bathtub running the length of the far wall.

"Could your bathroom be any bigger?" Harry's eyes were wide; the bathroom was bigger than is aunt and uncle's house.

Draco chuckled; Harry found he likes it when he laughed; it made his stomach do a little flip. "Maybe, but I find this is sufficient." He smiled, Harry only rolled his eyes.

Draco began filling the bath and putting different soaps into it. "I'll bring in some clothes for you in a few minutes, as well as a towel. Afterward we can go down and get some breakfast; I'm sure you're starved."

*******************************HDHDHDHDHDHDH****************************

Draco walked into his father's study, much happier than he had the previous day, however still a bit nervous. "Good morning Father"

"Draco! So how goes things with Harry?" he looked up from his paper work and smiled at his heir.

"He's in the bath right now, I told him what he was to me, and I just don't really know if it's all hit him yet. He took it almost too well."

"Well you never know, maybe after everything has been through this isn't all that surprising."

"I suppose. Do you know Dumbledore never told him?"

"Even he didn't know what you were so how could he know Draco?"

"No not about being my mate, but the possibility that he could be someone's mate. . . I felt his fear last night. He was so scared when he began the change. He had no idea what was happening to him. "

"Well he was an old fool. He spent too much time using Harry and not enough time telling him about his future. As far as the world was concerned Harry Potter would have no future."

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell him about me and him."

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way my son. Have you given him the book?"

"Not yet, he desperately needed to bath, I figured that was more prudent." Lucius chuckled and Draco looking at his watch decided to go check on Harry's progress.

******************************HDHDHDHDHDHD******************************

Draco walked into the bathroom, forgetting to knock, which was beneficial for him today. As he walked in the room Harry was getting out of the tub, water running down his perfect body. But then Draco saw something that made him flinch. Harry was covered in scars, and not scars that could have occurred in the wizarding world.

"Harry, what're those?"

At his words Harry jumped "you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

And then right before Draco's eyes the scars disappeared, Draco approached Harry slowly, and when he finally reached his mate his ran his hands over his sides, feeling the marks but unable to see them. "Harry, please let down the glamour."

At this point Harry was shaking; no one had ever seen his scars from home before. "I don't want anyone to see them."

"Harry I'm your mate, if you end up accepting the bond, I'm going to see them eventually. You can't glamour them forever."

"But… they're bad."

"Harry please. It's my job to protect you now." Harry only sighed and then lowered his glamour. Draco ran his fingers over the raised pink lines, making Harry shiver. "Who did this to you?"

"its not important anymore."

Draco scowled "it'll always be important! I need to know who did this to you."

"it was my uncle. He used to beat me if I didn't work hard enough. Or just if he was in a bad mood. I was his personal punching bag."

Draco began to shake with rage. "have you ever told anyone?"

"I told Dumbledore once, but he didn't believe me. He said there was no way it could be true since I was supposed to be protected at my Aunts house." Harry looked away, "secretly I think he knew but just didn't care as long as I took care of Voldiemoldie."

Draco pulled Harry into a hug, "I'll never let them hurt you again. I promise." Harry couldn't help but put his arms around him. And then he realized he was still naked…..

"um Draco….could I have some clothes please."

Draco just chuckled. "of coarse. Come on." Draco took Harry hand and lead him through the other door in the bathroom. Draco opened it to reveal a huge walk in closet. "you can pick out whatever you want, it takes me ages to go through the whole closet."

"I can imagine, your closet is as big as my room."

Draco only chuckled. "here try this" he handed him a deep green long sleeved shirt and a pair of denim jeans.


	5. Chapter 4

So I owe you guy's one giant apology. My life is just so damn hectic. But I finally have an update for you. I don't think it's that great and it's not all that long. But I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no characters they're the property of JK Rowling.

Harry pulled on the clothes Draco handed him. They fit more snuggly than he was used to. Looking himself over in the mirror he made a face.

"What's wrong Harry? Don't you like them? You can pick something else out if you'd like."

Harry frowned, "no Draco, it's not that. I'm just not used to such nice clothes . . . or ones that I didn't have to charm to fit me."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Well you won't have to worry about any of that ever again. I'm going to make sure you never have to go back to your Aunt and Uncles house again." Draco kissed Harry on the neck and walked away. "I think the food is ready. "

Harry touched his neck and blushed. Looking in the mirror one last time he turned and followed Draco through a second door in the closet, this door to his surprise brought them out into the hallway. Harry looked behind him but saw nothing except a wall.

"This place is full of secret passages. Or in this case not so secret" Draco held out his hand. Harry just stood looking at it. Draco dropped his hand. "It's ok. I understand, I apologize for getting ahead of myself." Draco tried to hide the pain the slight rejection had caused him.

Harry just looked down and began following Draco.

"Hello Harry dear!"

Harry jumped at the sudden noise not realizing they had made it to the dining area. "H-hello." He stuttered looking around the room at the elder Malfoy's.

"Good morning Mother, Father. " Draco walked over and kissed both his parents on the forehead. "I'd like you to formally meet my mate" he beamed. Harry only stared. "Come meet my parents Harry, It's alright." When Harry still didn't move Draco walked over to him lacing their hands together and tugged him over to where his parents were sitting. "Come on" he whispered softly. He could feel Harry shaking.

After they'd reached his parent Draco released Harry's hand and instead placed his own on the small of Harrys back to reassure him. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" he extended his hand to each vampire.

"Nice to truly meet you Harry, I hope we can put the past behind us." He smiled showing his razor sharp teeth. Something Harry hadn't seen yet from Draco. He took a step back startled by the sudden realization that the situation was all too real.

Draco reached for Harrys hand again. "It's ok. Please don't be startled. He didn't mean to scare you, we just don't usually glamour ourselves at home. "

Lucius began to stand "I am sorry Harry. I didn't mean to startle you, I want you to feel comfortable here."

Everyone watched as Harry moved from foot to foot nervously, waiting for him to speak. Suddenly Harry jerked his hand from Draco's and ran from the room.

Draco glared at his father, looking back and forth from him to the door before speaking. "I knew we shouldn't have come down yet" Draco dropped into a chair putting his head in his hands. "I should've just kept him to myself for a couple days."

"I just can't believe you haven't shown him your true form yet Draco." He hadn't really noticed because he and Narcisa could always see Draco glamour or not.

"I just wanted him to be comfortable with everything else first. It's just so much. But now I fear he'll reject me. . . "Draco stood and kicked the table leg in frustration. "I need to go find Harry. Please have a plate made for him and send it up to my rooms."

Harry ran down several long corridors before finally coming to a door that looked like and exit. Harry wrenched the door open only to find it lead to a greenhouse with no external exits. He was trapped. Harry stopped running and slumped to the ground putting his head in his hands he began to cry. Why was it that everything always happened to him? First he loses his parents to a physco with a snake fetish and then he's sent to live with his abusive relatives so that he can be protected. But as if fate hadn't screwed with him enough he gets stuck being a vampire's mate, but no not any mate a submissive mate. Harry began to sob in earnest as he thought of all the ways his life had gone terribly wrong.

Draco opened up his senses reaching out to his mate. Draco smiled feeling Harry safe and asleep in the northern greenhouse. Flashing to the greenhouse, Draco found the door already open, he walked in and saw Harry slumped against a tool shed fast asleep snoring lightly. Scooping the sleeping form into his arms he flashed back into his rooms and lay Harry on the bed.

Harry awoke again to the feeling of safety. He snuggles into the embrace taking a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around a thin well-toned waist. Harry opened his eyes and looked up to Draco smiley softly down at him.

Harry sat up slowly "Sorry" he said looking down at his hands.

"For what?" Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair

"For running like that, I was just. . . "

"Over whelmed?"

"Yeah" Harry sighed

"Do you want to talk about it?"

". . . "

"Harry?"

"It's just . . . well everything. . . I'm beginning to realize that I'm never going to be free. If it wasn't Dumbledore it was my relatives. And now just when I think I'll be free, I find out I have a Vampire mate, and a dominant one at that. Fate has just really screwed me. . . "Draco frowned deeply before throwing up his Malfoy mask. "Draco?"

"If you don't want to mate with me, it's ok" Draco could feel his heart ripping apart as the words left his mouth.

"Draco I didn't"

But Draco cut him off "no, it's ok, really. Just come with me. Ill set you up in a room while I try to get a hold of the Weasleys. I don't want you to have to go back to your relatives." Draco got up and walked to the door.

"Draco please just listen, I didn't mean to upset you. " Draco started to open his mouth "no listen!" Harry sighed "I don't know what I want" he then frowned "I'm just confused I know I feel safe when I'm with you. I just don't know if mating with you is what I want. . . "

Draco stood there a moment letting his mask fall down. "I understand. I won't owl the Weasleys just yet, but I will put you in your own room. It was going to be yours through the mating anyways. . . "It_** wasn't what I wanted to hear . . . but it's better than a full out rejection. . .**_

Draco led Harry to a door down the hall from his. Opening the door Harry walked into a room painted in a deep red color with French door type windows looking out onto the gardens. There were a couple of book shelves around the room, taking a closer look Harry saw they hold volumes on DADA, Vampires, and Quiditch. "Did you pick these out?" He looked to Draco

"The books?" Harry nodded "Yes, I thought youd want to know about what you were getting into and I know that DADA and Quiditch interests you so. . . "

"Thank you, it was very nice of you."

Draco smiled "you're welcome. If you don't like anything in the room you're welcome to change it. It's yours now. "Harry only smiled back "well I'll just leave you be now. I'm just down the hall if you need anything." And with that Draco walked from the room on the way to his father's study.


End file.
